Catatan Mimpi
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Dalam dimensiku, aku ingin kau hadir di dalamnya. Membuat segumpal awan mimpi yang aku rangkai dari rasa penasaran. Aku mendamba hadir dan aromamu di sana. [JunxAnzu]


**Dalam dimensiku, aku ingin kau hadir di dalamnya. Membuat segumpal awan mimpi yang aku rangkai dari rasa penasaran. Aku mendamba hadir dan aromamu di sana. [JunxAnzu]**

 **Catatan Mimpi.**

Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku pelajari. Seperti segaris mimpi dalam awan tidurku yang hadir dan menyapa, terjebak sejenak dalam dimensiku yang kemudian tak ingin lepas atau menjadi pelari cepat untuk menangkap mimpi-mimpi indah dan menjebaknya dalam kungkunganku.

Aku ingin mimpiku menjadi kenyataan.

Jelas itu ungkapan bodoh yang mengikat pikiran alam bawah sadarku akhir-akhir ini, tak seperti menggoreskan tinta merah muda di atas kanvas putih, singkatnya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Itu bukan hal yang masuk di akal.

Bukan begitu?

Kulihat Awan mulai terlihat perak, lebih perak dari yang seharusnya, tak seperti kebiasaannya. Matahari menyembunyikan diri, tak mau menampakkan atau bertegur sapa pada gerombolan manusia yang memintanya begitu.

Ah...

Musim Dingin. Ini aroma Musim Dingin.

Sebentar lagi Musim Dingin, akan menjadi perpindahan musim yang paling aku tunggu selama setahun penuh hidupku. Aku sering mengatakan bahwa Musim Dingin adalah fase paling romantis dalam kasus percintaan, meski aku tak pernah mempelajari apa arti dari sebuah kesetiaan, aku bisa menghirup aroma kasih sayang yang kuat pada musim ini.

Dulu aku tidak terlalu paham dengan konsep kehangatan di Musim Dingin, tapi aku mulai memercayai soal itu dan mempelajarinya dari lagu-lagu romantis berbumbu agresif.

...kemudian.

"Maaf terlambat."

Menoleh cepat ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Suara khas dari seorang gadis lugu yang selalu merindukanku. Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya dan tak pernah sama sekali menyembunyikan fakta soal ini dan itu, begini dan begitu. Tapi aku menambahkan rasa rinduku pada pola-pola tertentu, pola berbentuk puzzle unik yang nantinya akan diartikan sendiri oleh gadis ini.

"Aku rasa kau hanya terlambat 2 menit saja, Anzu-san." Aku tertawa kecil untuk menggoda.

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf..."

"Mari?" Aku mengulurkan tangan seperti menyambut tamu teristimewa yang disapa oleh rasa hangat paling sempurna dari telapak tangan Anzu-san. Aku masih melihat gelang perak di pergelangan tangannya, melilit mesra tak mau dilepaskan.

Kau itu manis sekali. Mengapa kau tak bisa lepas dari pikiranku? Meski kita sering bertegur sapa dan mensupport satu sama lain, aku selalu merindukanmu, aku ingin melihatmu setiap hari dan rasanya itu tidak cukup. Ketika itu terjadi aku merasa sakit.

"Jun, kau agaknya punya kecenderungan untuk memakai sesuatu yang berwarna hitam atau biru, ya? Aku ingin melihatmu menggunakan sesuatu yang berwarna lebih menantang, seperti hijau dan perak."

"Anzu-san sedang melucu atau bagaimana?"

"Aku serius, aku suka warna hijau."

Tak ingat sedari kapan antara aku dan Anzu-san menjadi sangat nyaman untuk sekedar berpegangan tangan. Rasa nyaman yang selalu melekat dalam kotak ingatan, tak pernah aku lupakan, tak pernah aku takis. Aku ingin menyimpan kehangatan itu selama yang aku bisa, hingga aku tak dapat lagi menghitungnya, hingga aku menjadi pikun lalu mati.

Dari atas, tampaknya Awan perak mulai menghilang, lalu tergantikan oleh jamahan Matahari yang muncul dalam celah-celah langit. Aku salah soal ini, mungkin ada kalanya Matahari muncul di saat yang seperti ini.

Bagus, kataku. Aku akan membawa kesan yang baik pada detik-detik selanjutnya.

"Hari yang bagus untuk pergi ke Museum 'kan, Jun?"

Anzu-san yang berbicara secara tiba-tiba membuat jantungku bermain-main, berdebar tiada henti. Bukan soal suaranya yang lembut tapi karena dialah yang melakukannya, hanya dirinya saja.

"Ya, andai ini bukan hari Minggu." Aku mempererat genggaman pada Anzu-san. Dia sedikit kaget dan memalingkan wajah, ada segaris senyum yang lewat di sana ketika mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Aku jadi garuk-garuk kepala dibuat salah tingkah.

Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak Anzu-san pergi jauh hingga berbohong pada Ayah kalau aku ada latihan musik. Padahal aku tidak punya ide positif atau tempat yang penuh adrenalin cinta pada saat ini, aku hanya mengandalkan kakiku saja.

Tolong, aku bukan tipe lelaki romantis yang penuh ide seperti Hakaze-san.

Aroma manis dan cokelat mengitari atmosfer, terbang jauh dengan jalur acak-acakan yang tak terlihat. Aku merasa ada aroma strawberry yang meluncur ke penciuman, semua itu terjadi sangat cepat, berbaur bagai realisasi mimpi-mulai sadar kalau diri ini sedang berada di jajaran toko makanan khas Natal.

"Jun, kau mau?"

"Hm?"

"Cokelat panas, kau mau?"

Kami berhenti sejenak dan membuka kamus pikiran di dalam kepala. Aku pikir untuk melanjutkan ucapanku ini, aku harus membasuh diri dengan sesuatu yang manis. Seperti satu cup cokelat panas atau kopi misalnya. Seduhan cokelat panas menjadi obat paling mujarab untuk menghangatkan suasana damai, aku juga punya kecenderungan untuk menyicipi macam-macam roti.

"Jun, kau mau minum kopi atau cokelat panas?"

"A-Aku ingin yang sama sepertimu, Anzu-san..." Aku menjawab dengan senyum aneh, sadar melamun sejak tadi.

"Kalau aku bilang aku menginginkan dirimu, bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudnya, aku selalu menginginkanmu ketika kau bercerita soal Bintang, aku suka jika kau begitu. Ayo, kau mau cokelat panas apa kopi?"

Ada rona tipis khas jatuh cinta di kedua belah pipiku, wajahku memanas. "Bisakah kau mengulanginya?"

"Tidak mau."

Ada apa denganmu hari ini?

.

.

"Anzu-san, apa kau suka mencatat mimpimu ketika kau bangun?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, mencatat mimpimu. Seperti catatan mimpi, agar kau dapat mengingat setiap detailnya."

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sepertinya kami lebih suka berdiam di dalam ruangan ketimbang menari-nari di luaran. Meski Matahari muncul, di luar dingin sekali fakta yang tersirat menyatakan bahwa aku lebih menyukai ada di dalam sini, di sebuah Caffee duduk berhadapan dengan Anzu-san pada meja bulat yang sama. Meski ada jarak pemisah antara aku dengan dirinya, aku masih bisa merasakan kalau kami berada dalam rhyme yang sama.

Aku dan dirimu. Duduk di pangkuan yang sama.

"Aku... aku akhir-akhir ini sering melakukan itu..."

Anzu-san menatap takjub, manik biru miliknya bersinar terang di antara lampu-lampu kecil di Caffee sederhana ini. Pada saat ini aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya, menikmati feromon singkat lalu menjadi buta arah.

"Jun, itu adalah sesuatu yang jarang di lakukan remaja zaman sekarang. Kau itu beda sekali, ya?"

Refleks, aku menundukkan kepala, merasa malu setengah hidup. "Apa kau percaya tentang mimpi bisa yang jadi kenyataan?"

Aku bertanya lagi dan terus saja begitu dalam fase ini. Seperti investigasi singkat terselubung yang aku catat secara rahasia. Anzu-san melirikku sejenak, ia tak berbicara hingga cokelat panas di cangkirnya berhasil di teguk.

"Oh, itu ya..." Ia membuat jeda. "Katanya kalau kau terbangun pukul 3 pagi dan memimpikan sesuatu, itu tandanya ada seseorang yang memimpikanmu. Kalau soal jadi kenyataan atau tidak, aku tak tahu."

"Begitu ya."

"Kenapa, Jun? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersinggung?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kenapa dirimu itu terasa begitu nyata, antara di mimpi dan nyataku..."

Anzu-san tersenyum aneh. "Kau yang membuatku begitu."

Dan mengutip kalimat cinta yang pernah aku ucapkan.

"Tapi Anzu-san, aku tidak mau kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku hanya di dalam mimpi saja. Makanya aku punya permintaan hati..."

"Wah, kau mau minta apa, Jun?"

.

.

 _ **"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa begini. Sifat pasifku menjadi hilang kala kuarsaku bertemu dengamu. Hey, orang yang selalu muncul dalam setiap aktifitasku, apa kau mau menjadi bentuk nyata dalam hidupku?" - Jun, mencatat mimpinya pada pagi hari setelah jalan berdua dengan Anzu.**_

.

.

 **A/N : Halo, selamat beraktifitas! Terima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah memantapkan diri untuk membaca ini. Sayang sekali request char itu lama banget ya. Jadi agak susah.**

 **Sekali lagi, Terima kasih dan jangan pernah bosan untuk membaca karya-karya saya yang lain selain di fandom ini. Sepanjang apapun kamu rindu pada seseorang, tetap fokus pada dunia nyata, ok.**

 **See you soon.**

 **PS : Anzu sama Jun kayaknya kena sawan dan kerasukan gara-gara denger gombalan Kaoru, lol.**


End file.
